


relaxed

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, himbo rights!, hoping i form a coherent sentence you guys can decipher, i HATE capitalizing, i dont actually know how to write, im REAL shitty at writing, im just clackin away at the keyboard, short because im baby maybe ill write longer stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hrngh. commit an alomas felony i must.





	relaxed

your lips are soft. plush. when you kiss my cheek or hand i feel like a cloud has come down to grace me with its presence.

your hands are warm. just the perfect amount for hand holding that could never get awkward or sticky.

your smile is infectious. when you smile the whole square seems to smile with you. your smile radiates warmth, friendliness, and joy all around.

i am the opposite of all of these.

my lips are rough, too rough for anyone to be comfortable with kissing me for more than a second.

my hands are cold, making anyone shiver and retract their arm.

and my smile was called “horrid” by those who saw before you.

so i hid it all. sealed everything off. no one would ever know me beyond the cold heart i had and the superiority complex i pushed to make up for it all.

and yet somehow.

somehow.

between all of that mess surrounding me.

between all of those tears, those glares, those sneers of disgust when you looked my way and really read me, almost like a book,

you saw through me.

everytime i tried to push you back, you would rebound.

and eventually, you ripped me out of the despair.

i was scared. scared youd see who i really was and be disgusted.

you would see just how weak i was, vulnerable.

and yet again.

you surprised me.

you’d kissed my lips, soft on rough, more than once.

you’d held my cold hands, not retracting or shivering in response.

when you saw me smile for the first real time, you’d said my smile was “like feeling the sun on your skin after a week of rain”

you never judged me.

and when id begin to crack under all of what i had built up, you’d do your best to lift me back up, help me no matter how much i tried to handle it all by myself.

youd never scoff and turn your back on me, leave me to wallow in my own sadness, to pick up the pieces of myself i accidentally shattered on the fall down.

youd help me.

i never understood those who said cyan represented relaxation until i truly found someone i could be myself around.

that was you, aloha.

thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely hc based lol. what r the hcs? ;) anyways love that stupid idiot and his boyfriend, pink himbo.


End file.
